Sasuke siempre estuvo enamorado
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: El chico mas frio del mundo, alguna vez sintio amor por alguien, ¿como fue?, ¿Con quien fue?, ¿Que paso? y ¿Por que paso?, solo entrando lo descubriran.


_**Sasuke siempre estuvo enamorado**_

A pesar de lo que muchos dijeran, ese chico, con varias heridas en el cuerpo, el que acababa de pelear con el Hokague Danzo, el de la mirada fría y el chacra más maligno y negro que en su vida la pelirroja ninja sensorial había sentido, a pesar de ello el…

Miraba al rubio frente a él, apenas lo miraba, su vista era borrosa, él dijo algo, que pelearían, que uno de los dos seria el vencedor, y que el lucharía por ello. Internamente sonreía mientras que Madara se absorbía y lo absorbía a él con su ojo para transportarse a otro sitio, a su guarida secreta, el muchacho de cabello negro al instante en que llegaron le pidió algo a Madara, los ojos de su hermano mayor Itachi.-Eh…si, sabía que tarde o temprano me los pedirías, aguarda aquí, enseguida preparare todo- Dijo el legendario Uchiha y se retiró, Sasuke tomo asiento sobre una especie de cama hecha de concreto y cerró los ojos. Su vista era terrible en ese momento, no podía ver más que sombras difusas, ni siquiera distinguía bien su mano frente a él. Aun así, lo que más le preocupaba no era el hecho de que eso le afectara a la hora de combatir, no era su mayor medio que sus ojos perdieran todo el poder que poseían…No, su verdadero pánico era que si se quedaba siego en ese momento…no volvería a ver ese rostro.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleró apenas recordó a esa chica, esa joven que tan bella le parecía, tan interesante, tan perfecta. Se levantó con eso en mente, con ella, con la joven que cuando niña lo enamoro, pero que también le rompió el corazón y lo marco de ese terrible modo, esa niña, ahora mujer. Se preguntaba cuanto habría cambiado en esos tres años de ausencia de su parte. ¿Pensaría en el?, siquiera, por un minuto de esos años, ¿lo habría recordado? ¿Habría anhelado que regresara a Konoha? No, probablemente no, ¿Por qué lo haría?

Ella, ella que si se lo pidiera de inmediato abandonaría a Madara y pelearía en su contra, solo si ella le dijera que sentía lo que el…solo por ello, Uchiha Sasuke, el gran ninja maligno, el perfecto vengador, el renegado, el…Él se arrodillaría solo frente a esa chica de mirada de perla…Hiuga…Hinata…

Respiro hondo y recordó…sus días en Konoha…sus días de infancia…

Acababa de perderlo todo, ahí estaba justo bajo la lluvia deambulando por las calles de su aldea, pensando en todo, su madre, su padre, sus amigos, sus familiares, todo su clan, y su hermano, el hombre al que más admiro, más respeto, más envidio y quiso…era ahora al que más odiaba y aborrecía, y al que le deseaba el peor de los tormentos y deseaba ser el él que lo produjera…matarlo era su deseo, su único deseo…caminaba en silencio, solitario y con una expresión triste, cuando paso por la academia ninja, y miro como todo era igual, como nadie cambiaba como el cambio, como varios niños se iban con sus madres, como se alejaban con sus amigos, sus hermanos sus padres…no soporto más…se derrumbó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, sin importarle nada, solo sentía las gotas frías de la lluvia y las cálidas lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Su tristeza era tan grande…Luego…La lluvia seso de golpe, o el dejo de sentir, abrió los ojos y miro que en la tierra dejaron de marcarse los golpes del agua caer, alzo la mirada poco a poco mientras que frente a el miraba un vestido blanco, una niña estaba frente a él sosteniendo un paraguas, dejándose mojar con tal de que él no se mojara, miro el rostro de la pequeña que lo miraba con tristeza, su cabello obscuro con un sutil tono morado, corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros, y luego miro un par de bellos ojos iguales a la luna, ojos de plata.

Sasuke se levantó y miro a la niña de su misma edad quien seguía cubriéndolo de la lluvia, cambio su expresión por una de enfado y aparto el paraguas, la niña lo miro sorprendida y con un bajo tono de voz le dijo: -Te…Te…Te enfermaras…no…no deberías mo…mojarte.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie-dijo el con voz desafiante, la pequeña miro desanimada el suelo mientras que un hombre mayor, con ojos parecidos a los de ella llego y la tomo de la mano

-Señorita Hinata, no debería mojarse, vamos, debemos irnos ya-La pequeña se alejó del chico que la seguía con la mirada, ella se volteó después de un rato y el pelinegro se fue de ahí, seguía pensando en la pequeña mientras que iba a su devastado hogar…Durmió pensando en la niña de mirada de perla y soñó con ella, con su mirada tierna y su suave voz, nunca la había visto, pero sabía que esos ojos solo podían pertenecer a alguien, así que al despertar estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, y se fue algo más despejado, libre de aquel peso que su hermano dejo sobre él, aunque fuera por un pequeño momento, dejo de lado el dolor, y era la curiosidad y un raro sentimiento en él era lo que lo impulsaba a correr por toda Konoha en busca del hogar de los Hiuga.

Por fin llego, luego de una larga carrera estaba entre las casas de los de ese clan, buscaba ansioso con la mirada a la niña pero no daba con ella, se desanimó, probablemente nunca la hallaría y entonces se arrepintió de ser tan serio y seco con ella cuando la encontró el día anterior, pero fue ahí, cuando estaba por marcharse, cuando la vio, se acercaba a donde estaba el acompañada del mismo hombre. El retrocedió para ocultarse pero tropezó con un montón de costales detrás de él y cayó al suelo, se escondió detrás de estos y miro como la niña y el hombre pasaban a un lado, el hombre no lo noto, pero la chica giro la cabeza para verlo y el de inmediato se puso rojo. La expresión de ella era de sorpresa y después cambio por una gran sonrisa, movió la mano como despidiéndose y se dio la vuelta, el chico sintió como su corazón se descolocaba y sonrió enormemente al ponerse de pie.

-Hinata…sí, creo que si…Hinata-Dijo el chico en un susurro y después, se alejó de ahí tan rápido como había llegado.

Pasaron días, varios días, y el chico no perdía oportunidad para espiar a la pequeña, daba una pausa en su riguroso entrenamiento diario para ir a verla, cada vez que le era posible. Solo espiarla, desde lo lejos. Unas cuantas veces se topó con varios otros chicos que le preguntaron si a él le gustaba-¿Qué no te gustaban las chicas con cabello largo?-le pregunto una vez un chico.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién dice?

-Ese rumor es muy popular entre algunas chicas interesadas en ti, y que no son pocas.

-Ah…pues…más o menos-fue su respuesta y luego el chico lo dejo solo-no me importaría si ella se deja crecer el cabello, tal vez se vería más bonita, aunque creo que eso es imposible-pensó el mientras que volvia a su tarea diaria de ver donde estaba la chica, así pasaron varios meses. Se dedicaba a ir y ver donde estaba cada que no estaba entrenando, su vida se dividió en solo dos cosas, dos que robaban toda su atención y lo motivaban a ser cada vez más fuerte, por un lado, su deseo de venganza y su rencor a su hermano Itachi, y por el otro, su gran amor secreto a Hinata y su deseo de algún día poder impresionarla y ganarse su corazón, eso era una meta que él creía lograría con el tiempo, pero paso algo en esos días, algo que marcó la diferencia y lo marco a él en lo más profundo de su ser…

Al cabo de unos meses, casi un año, el chico se encontraba entrenando, sentía que había mejorado bastante, su jutsu de estilo de fuego era más poderoso que antes y sus tiros con la shiriken eran más certeros, nueve de cada diez tiros daban en el blanco comúnmente. Aun así, sentía una gran desilusión y depresión al saber que ese poder, no era suficiente, su hermano era un gran usuario de las armas ninja y su sarrinan era un arma a la que él le tenía miedo. Decidió que en ese momento eso era bastante, y se dejó de entrenar para ir a ver a la chica que era la otra mitad de su mundo, su vida y su corazón, corría por encima de los árboles, cuidando muy bien el ocultarse entre las ramas y así evitar que cualquier persona lo mirara, era bastante bueno en desplazarse sin dejar rastro ni ser visto, llego hasta un bosque, en el que siempre veía a la chica ir y venir, ese día fue más temprano que de costumbre, quería verla, ese día estaba listo para hablarle y confesar lo que sentía, así que estaba ahí buscando a la chica, hasta que dio con ella, la miro de espaldas, recargada en un árbol, ocultándose detrás de este, camino con lentitud se acercaba a ella más y más hasta que escucho un ruido, se ocultó al escuchar a alguien quejarse y vio como Hinata se asomaba mas, algo estaba viendo ella, el Uchiha no dudo y de inmediato se asomó para ver que era.

Ahí lo vio, era un chico rubio con tres líneas marcadas en cada mejilla, su cabello sucio y alborotado caía lleno de sudor sobre su rostro, sus brazos y piernas estaban bastante lastimadas, con varios rasguños moretones y cortadas algo profundas, el chico respiraba muy agitado, Sasuke lo reconoció al instante, se trataba de Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, lo sabía porque ese chico siempre lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos, Sasuke había pensado en hablar con él en varias ocasiones pasadas, pues el sentía lo que él, ambos no tenían a nadie, y el chico también luchaba día con día por ser mejor, aunque él no sabía por qué. Si él quisiera alguna razón para espiarlo sería eso, que le sorprendía su determinación y su coraje, pero, ¿Cuál era la de ella?, la de su amada Hinata. El chico rubio, con dificultad se puso de pie, dio un paso, oro, y después callo, exhausto y lastimado, la chica no perdió tiempo y fue con él, estaba inconsciente, ella de inmediato tomo un ungüento que llevaba y comenzó a untárselo en todo el cuerpo, seco su sudor y curo sus heridas, luego, se fue alejando de él lentamente para evitar que la viera, pero antes de iré, dijo algo en voz baja pero que el pelinegro logro escuchar muy bien:

-Hasta luego…Naruto…Te…Te amo-Sasuke sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, como si alguien lo atravesara con un kunai sin compasión alguna. Ella, Hinata, enamorada del chico tonto de la clase, del peor ninja de todos los tiempos, del débil, del rechazado, del que a nadie le interesaba…de él, estaba enamorada, y eso lo dañaba como nada en el mundo. Se alejó de ahí y se puso a llorar lejos, en su habitación, donde nadie lo pudiera escuchar. Maldecía al destino que le quito todo en la vida, para luego darle un pequeño rayo de luz que lo iluminara y luego quitárselo y dárselo a alguien más, ahí fue cuando en él, nació un rencor, y una rivalidad contra el rubio Uzumaki.

Sasuke no dejo de observar a Hinata, la veía espiar a Naruto y comprendió que lo que veía en él era su ferviente pasión y valentía, su dedicación y compromiso por su sueño. Sasuke siempre trato de opacarlo, aunque no lo pareciera, siempre que sobresalía, lo hacía solo para demostrar que era mejor que Naruto, para demostrárselo a Hinata, siempre lo fue. Siempre en clase Naruto lo hacía todo mal y Sasuke lo hacía de forma excelente, se sentía realizado al opacar a Naruto cada vez, pero se sentía abatido al ver que Hinata seguía mirando solo al rubio

Ninguna chica le interesaba porque su corazón le pertenecía solo a una, solo a Hinata…Pero para ella, solo existía Naruto, el sentía un rencor hacia Naruto que era respondido por este del mismo modo, eran rivales, y no necesitaban decírselo. Fue eso, entre tantas otras cosas, lo que lo motivó a irse con Orochimaru, el día en que partió, antes de irse, luego de hablar con Sakura, fue con Hinata, dejo en su ventana una rosa y partió para jamás volver, por el dolor que le provocaba ver a su chica con Naruto.

En el valle del fin, cuando pudo matar a Naruto con su Chidori, no lo hiso, y solo no lo hiso porque sabía lo que Hinata sentiría, no podía, no podía dañarla de ese modo tan cruel, no podía hacerle eso, por mas rencor y odio que él le tuviera a Naruto, bien sabía que matarlo, aria que Hinata quisiera vengarse de el a toda costa. Y no quería eso, quería que lo amara como el a ella. Así que no mato a Naruto…

Así, pasaron los años, la chica nunca supo quién dejo la rosa, que ella guardaba con cariño y aun después de tantos años conservaba como el recuerdo de que había alguien por ahí afuera que la amaba, como decía en el tallo de la rosa que tenía grabado con sumo cuidado su nombre, y las palabras, "Te amare siempre", siempre deseó que fuera del rubio, aunque estaba segura de que no.

-Listo, ¿cómo te sientes?-Le dijo Madara cuando le retiro los vendajes a Sasuke, el miro los pies del jefe se Akatsuki y luego fue dirigiendo la vista a diferentes lugares, su visión era borrosa y difusa, pero fue mejorando rápido, al cabo de un minuto veía con más claridad que nunca- tómatelo con calma, te tomara un tiempo acostumbrarte-Le dijo y se retiró sin más. El solo se puso de pie y luego salió para tomar algo de aire fresco, sentía la nocturna brisa y se relajaba con eso y la imagen de la luna llena, que parecía tener el brillo de los ojos que tanto anhelaba

-Naruto…Te vuelves fuerte a cada segundo que pasa, y eso lo admiro de ti, eres determinado y nada te hace dudar, siempre sabes lo que debes hacer, lo que quieres hacer…Créeme, a pesar de que la voluntad de fuego arde en ti como en nadie más, y que yo deseo destruir Konoha a toda costa, tu y yo, seriamos los mejores amigos, de no ser porqué me robaste lo más preciado para mí, solo por ello, ansió que tú y yo luchemos, y que solo uno de los dos quede vivo, el premio no será saber que uno es mejor que el otro, el verdadero premio por el que luchare será ella, y aunque me odie al principio, ayear el modo de que sienta por mí lo que siento, porque la amo, porque siempre la he amado, y porque pase lo que pase, siempre la amare.

_**Fin**_

_Y que tal, la confesión más grande de Sasuke, este es un fic que en lo personal me gustó mucho y creo que quedo excelente, jejeje, aunque no soy seguidor de otra pareja que no sea NaruHina, esta pareja me dio mucha curiosidad, y este fic se comenzó a crear en mi mente de forma muy acelerada, y he aquí, mi nueva obra, espero les haya gustado, me despido de todos ustedes._


End file.
